


Wings of Fire: The Underground Dynasty - The Skyward Princess

by red_manticore



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: BurrowWings, F/M, Fan Tribe - Freeform, Friendship/Love, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Character, Protective Siblings, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_manticore/pseuds/red_manticore
Summary: BurrowWings have been hidden away from Pyrrhia for centuries. Any rumors of their existence are dismissed as ghost stories, and those who do see them are typically regarded as crazy.But maybe there’s more to the rumors than once believed.Princess Pangolin has seen many dragons come and go within her mother’s court. She plays along, studies their boring politics, and aspires to challenge her mother for the throne in the future. However, everything changes when she sees the three SurfaceWing prisoners brought before Queen Mongoose. Pangolin is especially smitten with Spitfire, a charming red SurfaceWing who claims to have seen the entire Surface.Suddenly, challenging her mother doesn’t sound so ideal. Now, Pangolin wants to see the world beyond the burrows. She’s going to see the sun... whether Mongoose wants her to or not.





	Wings of Fire: The Underground Dynasty - The Skyward Princess

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a book about my original fan tribe, the BurrowWings! I'm working on them as I go along, so when I have all of the official lore down, I'll post it here in the notes. 
> 
> Keep being dope.
> 
> ~Bellona

The two wandering dragons followed behind the burly SkyWing, clearly unsure of what to do.

As dark as the night was, Spitfire was sure to light up the way across the flatlands with short bursts of firebreath. The dragons behind him, Beluga the SeaWing and Vine the RainWing, seemed nervous. Spitfire didn’t blame them. The flatlands were dangerous at night, with wild scavengers and their claws running around, searching for dragons and their treasure. 

“You guys alright back there?” Spitfire called behind him.

“I think so,” Beluga whimpered. Spitfire could almost smell his nervousness. 

“All because of our SkyWing savior,” Vine hissed, rolling her eyes. Spitfire chuckled.

“Hey, no need to thank me,” he smirked. “Beluga, are you doing any better?” When he got no reply, Spitfire said, “Maybe finding some water could help you out.”

Beluga’s eyes widened, and a smile stretched across his face. “Yes, please!”

“Alright,” Spitfire said. “You two stay here. I’ll scope out the area.”

Beluga nodded and lay down in the grass. Vine’s frills turned orange, but she offered no retort as their SkyWing guide took off. 

Spitfire had flown at night many times before, so his eyes were well adjusted to the dark by now. It didn’t take him long to spot the familiar glint of moonlight reflecting off of water. He smiled, recognizing it as a river. Pleased with himself, he spiraled back down to the ground, where he saw Beluga’s head poking out from beneath Vine’s wing.

“Oh, hi again!” the SeaWing said. “D-Did you find anything?”

“Yep,” Spitfire said proudly. “There’s a river not too far from here. Should be only a short walk from here, if the scavengers don’t get to us first.” Beluga noticeably shivered at Spitfire’s joke. Vine reverted back to her usual coloration and snorted at Spitfire, unimpressed.

“Come on,” she grunted. She got up and nudged Beluga with her wing. The anxious SeaWing quickly jumped to his talons, and the two trailed behind Spitfire, who walked with his head held high.

The three traveled alongside the mountain range, keeping their eyes out for any scavengers nearby. Occasionally, they heard pebbles clattering, but Spitfire brushed it off as lizards and urged the other two to keep going.

“I smell water,” Beluga smiled after some time walking. He took a deep breath and sighed happily.

“Now all we need is some sun,” Vine suggested snarkily.

“We can go to sleep after we reach the river,” Spitfire said. “In the morning, we can all go and search for some food, then meet up at the riverside.”

“S-Sounds good,” Beluga said. “But for now, the river!”

The SeaWing darted from Vine’s side and rushed towards the water. Spitfire laughed and took off after Beluga. Vine groaned and chased after the other two, shouting, “You idiots!”

Beluga plunged headfirst into the river as Spitfire and Vine came to a halt at the bank. The SkyWing eagerly quenched his thirst. Vine tried to take a drink, but was quickly hit in the face with a wall of water as Beluga erupted form the river in a spray of silver. Her frills turned green as Beluga noticed her miffed expression.

“Eh heh… s-sorry about that,” the SeaWing stammered. Vine rolled her eyes and bent down to take a drink. Spitfire watched her suspiciously as she dipped both of her wings in the river, seemingly to wash them off. As Beluga curled up to sleep, Vine snapped one wing out as hard as she could, slinging water at Beluga. Spitfire burst into a fit of laughter when he saw his SeaWing companion’s shocked expression. Vine’s face flushed with yellow before returning to its usual color. She strutted over to Beluga’s side before lying down to sleep next to him. Beluga awkwardly giggled, shuffled closer to Vine, and went to sleep.

Spitfire didn’t join them. He stayed up well into the night, trying to keep watch for any scavengers or SkyWing patrols. For the longest time, apart from the occasional bat, he saw nothing.

Then, from somewhere in the distance, he heard a series of strange chirping noises. If he didn’t know better, he’d assume that they were crickets. But something was off about them.

_It sounds too… rhythmic. Too precise. Almost like some sort of…_

Spitfire rushed over to his sleeping companions. He shoved Beluga’s shoulder with one paw and pushed Vine with his wing.

"Hey, wake up,” he whispered. “Come on.”

“No,” Vine spat. She tried to close her eyes again, but Spitfire wasn’t having it.

“Oh yes you are,” Spitfire retorted. “Get up.”

“W-What is it?” Beluga groaned.

“Something’s out there,” Spitfire hissed under his breath. “I think it’s scavengers using some sort of weird code. I think they’re hunting us.”

“They’re just stupid scavengers,” Vine snapped. 

“N-No, scavengers can be smart,” Beluga said. “One _did_ kill Queen Oasis.”

“We should move,” Spitfire suggested. “At the very least, we should go further downstream and get farther away from their den.”

“Ugh, alright,” Vine relented. She stumbled to her talons, then stopped. Beluga started to get up and talk, but Vine wrapped her tail around his mouth.

“Do you hear that?” she asked. The three dragons went quiet.

_Chirp. Chirp. Chirp chirp chirp._

“That’s the noise,” Spitfire said. 

Beluga pulled Vine’s tail off of his mouth. “Th-Those aren’t scavenger noises, Spitfire…”

Before Beluga could continue, the ground began to rumble. All three dragons looked down as pebbles shook and the earth began to split.

“Let's get out of here,” Spitfire ordered. “Follow-”

His sentence was cut off as something long wrapped itself around his neck. Spitfire choked out a frantic cry for help, but a talon clamped down over his mouth. Beluga rushed towards the river in a desperate attempt to escape, yet was dragged away as a powerful something coiled around him and pulled him back towards the earth. Vine bared her teeth to spit venom at her attacker, and again, a creature burst from the ground and forced her mouth shut.

Spitfire frantically tried to fight back. The world began to spin as he saw clouds of smoke around his head. His attempts to claw at his opponent slowed down as his paws felt heavy, like lead. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he dropped like dead weight. Vine passed out next, and the frantically struggling Beluga eventually collapsed. One by one, the dragons were hauled below ground, their bodies sliding over the ground and into the dirt.

As soon as the attack happened, it was over. The only signs anything ever happened were the trails leading to the three holes in the earth.


End file.
